Don't push me
by Fanfiction-no-jutsu
Summary: Hinata's a shy girl who's always been a big pushover, but when a group of bullies push her over the edge, things get a lot more interesting. Then the bad boys notice her. And everyone knows that bad boys get what they want GaaHina, NaruHina, KakaSaku
1. Prologue

Author's notes: This is the intro (Kind of the prologue) for this fic. (Ya'll have to guess who it is ;) This prologue is a kind of a song fic. )

Disclaimer: Life _would _be good if I owned Naruto…………Damn XD.

I'm a love 'em and leave 'em  
Touch and tease 'em kinda girl  
I'm the perfect type  
For one wild night

_I look up at her smug looking face, and cringe at her expression. She's smirking at me!_

" _**That showed you."**_

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch?  
I don't really care, no

_I look up again as I see another fierce punch coming my way. **"How's that for you, bitch!"**_

Well your roses were sweet  
Really swept me off my feet  
But I start to choke  
When you say let's elope

_Can't she just fuck off!? Jesus, what in the whole world did I do to make her **this **mad?!_

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch  
I don't really care, no, no, no…

"_**Why did you think you would EVER be appreciated!? You're a fat, ugly bitch! No one even loves you!"**_

Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down  
Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down

_Maybe she's right…………_

Can we take a bubble bath have a drink and a laugh  
Enjoy what we have and then leave it to the past

_Maybe I **am** useless…………_

'Cause I don't give a damn  
Maybe you're the perfect man  
That's not how this story goes

_Should I just let myself die right here? Should I let myself be killed?_

You can write me fat checks for the diamonds for my neck  
Buy a big fat ring, I prefer Tiffany's

_But, what about my life? Do I have one? Do I **really** have one? Did I ever **have** one?_

'Cause I don't give a damn  
Baby you're the perfect man  
That's not how this story goes

_Why should I give up because of these monsters? WHY!?_

No, no…

_Not this time…this time it's **my **__turn to fight………_

Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down  
Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down

_Let's see how **she** feels………….how **they** feel…………………._

Don't push, push me so hard  
Don't push me so far…no…

_I'm gonna hurt **them** **back** this time……………_

And I'm not trying to be giving you a bitter pill, no I!  
And I don't wanna make you promises I can't fullfill, no I...

_Here I come………….** "Why are you getting up?" **So I can fight you, bitch. **"We were Just starting to have fun…." **She says with that **hideous** face of hers._

Don't push me, don't push me, don't push me, don't push me down  
Don't cage me in…oh…  
Don't push me – I don't wanna be tied down  
Don't push me so hard, yeah, don't push me so far, no, no  
Don't cage me in, come on, don't tie me down

"_D-don't touch me…………" **"Why not? Ya' snarky little witch!" **She says as she pushes me down once **again.**_

"_Get……………..off…….. me!" I say as I push them off from beating me._

I'm a love 'em and leave 'em  
Touch and tease 'em kinda girl  
I'm the perfect type  
For one wild night

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch?  
I don't really care, no

Well your roses were sweet  
Really swept me off my feet  
But I start to choke  
When you say let's elope

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch  
I don't really care, no, no, no…

"_**OHHHHHHHHH! Little girl has actually got some confidence and strength eh?" **She says with that sickenly sweet tone of hers that she uses in front of teachers and in class._

Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down  
Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down

_I get up and slap her **so** hard in the face, that you can hear it throughput the halls._

"_**Why the fuck would you slap me you idiot! I'll show you!" **she says while **trying** to slap me. I catch her hand just before it's hits my cheek._

_She looks at me with mild surprise; I then sock her in the face…**hard**._

_I run as fast as I can from her and her group of '**friends**', if that's what you could call them._

"_**What the hell was that!?" " What…what IS she?!"** _


	2. One bright and early morning

_A small girl sat crying in her room alone, only to be disturbed by someone knocking at her door. "Hinata-sama?" A slightly larger figure came up to sit on the edge of her bed (where she was crying). "What happened?" the pale eyed male asked with a concerned tone. "I-I-I…d-d-didn't_

_i-i-impress f-f-father….." she then continues to sob. _

"_It'll be alright Hinata-sama…it'll be alright.." he hugs her as she continues to cry._

"_T-T-Thank y-you N-Neji-nii-s-san…"_

_--End of flashback--_

_(sigh) _

_That's how it used to be… before high school…before everything happened…_

_It's simply not fair, not fair at all…_

_I wish I'd just let them knock me unconscious…_

_Or whatever they'd been planning to do to me._

_Any fate would be better then this!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_One bright Monday morning, a pale-eyed girl awkwardly walks up to her school. As she passes people, they stare-shaking they're heads in disgust._

_She lets her indigo hair fall all over her face as she looks at her feet (while still walking, of course). _

'_News travels fast at Konoha High' Hinata sombrely thought. _

_Somehow people had thought that she had beaten Kin to a pulp, considering the dark-haired girl came to school with a black eye and what you would call a badly bruised cheek._

_But no one seemed to notice the wounds Hinata had attained from Friday. Well, it's not like she lets people look her in the face properly, nor see her actual body-shape (she wears baggy clothes). _

'_This is so pathetic, the one time I stand up for myself…the bully spreads a horrible rumour about ME doing the beatings.' Hinata shakes her head in frustration. She gets people shouting insults like "Asshole!", "Bitch!", and the all too famous "Whore!" as she continues on her way. Sick of listening to the noise coming out of their obnoxious mouths, she runs inside the school-holding back the tears that threaten to fall. _

_Too bad Hinata wasn't watching where she was going…_

"_Ooof!" A deep voice utters a strange noise at the impact._

_All of the person's belongings are knocked to the floor._

"_O-Oh m-m-my g-gosh, I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." She kneels down immediately to pick up everything for the person. But this was no ordinary person…this was a boy._

_A bad boy to be exact._

_He picks up some of his stuff and then receives the rest from Hinata (who is still looking down)._

"_Thanks" He smirks, his sky blue eyes shining with a mischievous gleam. _

"_Y-Y-Your w-welcome." She bows quickly and begins to dash in the opposite direction when-_

_The mysterious boy grabs her wrist, forcing her to stop. "Did I say you could go?" He asks, using that mischievous grin._

"_W-w-what a-are you-" _

"_Its nice to meet the one who finally socked Kin in the face, Hyuuga Hinata"_


	3. Weird people

_Hinata looks up in shock and immediately freezes, holding __her__ wrist is the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen. He had golden blond hair like the sun, and piercing sky blue eyes. She blushes a deep shade of red and looks down quickly. "I-I-I d-did n-no such t-thing..." she stutters out. _

_He smirks._

"_Heheh…that's not what I heard" he then pulls her wrist so that she's closer to him._

_She glances up and blushes even more, creating a new shade of red._

"_P-P-Please l-let go…I…I have t-to g-get to c-c-class…" _

_He releases her wrist, a bit of disappointment evident in his eyes._

"_The name's Naruto." He tells her while she's walking and she stops to listen._

"_N-Nice to meet y-you N-Naruto" she turns her head and shows off a nervous smile. He smiles back at her at first, but then it's pulled into a sly smirk. "Oh, but the pleasure is all mine. By the way, don't think I don't see through that shy girl act. Until we meet again" the blond boy winks and runs off in the opposite direction quickly. She stays frozen to the spot, all colour now drained from her face._

"_Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! Get to class! You're already two minutes late!" an annoying hall monitor snaps the pale-eyed girl out of her trance._

_Hinata turns to the older girl "S-sorry…" and she runs as fast as she can to her class._

_The door slowly creaks open, revealing the small insecure girl at its frame. "I'm sorry that I'm……late?" she looks around at many rambunctious teenagers fooling around loudly._

'_There's no teacher' she thought 'That's odd.'_

_Seeing as the only seat in class is at the back right corner, she walks over there, while carefully avoiding bumping into people. _

'_Great! It's my first real day here, and my teacher is nowhere to be found. I hope that I don't see Kin…I had no idea she was also going to my high school… I thought the torture ended in middle school' Hinata thought sadly._

_- -POOF- - -_

'_What the hell?!' Hinata thought as her English teacher magically appeared in the classroom._

"_Yo! Good morning students! Sorry I'm late! There was a old lady that needed to cross the street and-" _

"_LIAR! Please, why would a pathetic teacher like you ever help an old lady! It's also creepy! And what the hell was that poofing thing?!" snapped someone._

_Actually, that someone that interrupted the teacher happened to be sitting right next to Hinata._

_The shy girl turned towards the source of the obnoxious noise and found a pink-haired girl._

'_PINK?!' she thought as she took in the shock of her appearance._

_The girl had her ears pierced in places Hinata was scared to even think about, wore punk-styled clothing and had long pink hair._

"_(sigh) Sakura, must I always take insults from you? It's your second year as a freshman, may I remind you. And by the way, that was one of my amazing magic tricks! I'm a part time magician you know!" the teacher half-smiled. 'Ah, that explains it' Hinata thought sarcastically._

_Now, Hinata hadn't gotten a proper look at her teacher yet, what with all of the pinkness clouding her vision. He was wearing a…mask. _

'_A MASK?!' She thought in shock once again. He also had silver-white hair that spiked up and covered one of his eyes. _

'_God…this is just too strange.' Hinata thought as she shook her head, as if she was trying to wake herself from a dream. 'But it's real' She inwardly groaned at how weird this year was going to be._

_Hinata put her head down on her desk as the student and teacher continued to bicker (the students went back to talking and fooling around after the argument involving the pink-haired girl started). _

_Yes, a strange year indeed._


	4. Art class

"_Hey! Heyyyyyy!! Get up already! Class is over stupid!" A loud voice yells quite close to the smaller girl's ear. "Huuuuuuh??" she slurs as she raises her head up to meet a bright pink one._

"_I said….GET UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!" She yells into Hinata's face. "Ouch…My hearing should be gone by now." She mutters angrily under her breath, and then realizes what she said and covers her mouth._

"_Hehe…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA" The pink haired girl explodes into a fit of laughter. "W-what's s-so funny?" she asks. "Haha…your too funny…I knew you weren't shy…haahaa…figures, I was the one to bring your attitude out" The Pink haired girl puts her hand out in greeting while grinning. They shake hands "Nice t-to m-meet y-you…uh…" "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" Sakura answers her question._

"_Nice to meet you too Hinata…Hyuuga, right?" The dark haired girl nods. "Well, I guess this means that you're my new best friend" she says and she smirks. "Huh… but I barely know y-" Hinata gets interrupted when she gets pulled along by Sakura (she's holding Hinata's books)._

_They slow down to a walk when they reach the end of the hallway. "Here're your books." Sakura says as she hands Hinata's books back. The dark-haired girl finally notices where they are, recognizing as her second period classroom. "H-How d-did you find m-my classroom?" She asks with confusion. The pink headed girl snorted "I took a peek at your schedule while you were dozing off; you have all your classes with me, except gym."_

"_Oh…" Hinata trails off, still embarrassed that she had fallen asleep in class. 'First period was English with a teacher that wears a mask and is a part time magician, so what the hell is art class like then?!' Hinata thinks nervously. They both walk in, and sit in the only two seats left, the ones in the back-of course._

"_Hello Class" A stunning woman walks into the room. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi…but please-just call me Ms.Y" She had curly black hair that was out of control but still kept a perfect shape. Her eyes were a strange shade of crimson, and her skin was creamy white. 'Wow…this sucks for my self-esteem. Next to her, I look like a dead rat.' A bunch of whistles and cat calls erupted from the boys in the class. "Settle down, Settle down class." She uttered with an angelic voice. I was mildly surprised that she was so used to it._

"_She's used to getting harassed by the bastards in this school" Sakura whispered to Hinata, as if she read her mind. "O-Oh, I-I see"._

"_Today we'll start off with a simple sketch. Anything you want to draw, as long as it's appropriate" Ms. Kurenai says and then focuses her attention on the boys in the class "And I think you guys know what I mean when I say __appropriate__."_

"_W-what does s-she mean b-by t-that?" Hinata whispers back to Sakura. Once again, Sakura snorts in amusement "Heh, last year she had a bunch of guys who drew naked girls" Hinata opens her eyes wide with shock. She slowly goes from pale to tomato red in a matter of seconds. "'Nuff said then" and the pink haired girl smirks at the blushing girl._

_The door opens as Ms. Kurenai gives plain pieces of paper to a girl to pass around. She walks back to her desk as a boy enters the room. "Your late Sabaku" She states calmly with a hint of irritation._

"_Hn" and he walks to where Hinata was sitting. "You're in my seat" He says bluntly. _

_Hinata looks up and sees a fiery red-head with a tattoo on his forehead that says 'love' in Japanese. 'Uh oh' Hinata thinks nervously._


	5. Bad boy number one

"_I'm s-s-so sorry…I-I didn't r-r-realize that i-it w-was your s-seat…" Hinata mumbles nervously as she gets out of her seat and lifts her books into her arms. She looks around the classroom. Only one desk left, and that was her former one, because apparently- that red-head owned it. _

"_Jeez Natty…ya' don't have to get out of your seat for that asshole!" she scowls at the red-headed boy. 'So I have a new nickname' Hinata thinks while running over Sakura's words._

_By the time Hinata got out and was carrying her books, the tattooed boy was already seated. He seemed to not want to waste time, and of course, he didn't say "thank you"._

"_What the hell? Gaara, get the fuck out of Hinata's seat-you don't friggin' OWN it!" Sakura spit out angrily. "Hn" the boy answered. He turned around towards Sakura and had a glare so cold it would seem you'd freeze to death. 'whoa…if looks could kill…' Hinata trails off in thought._

_Sakura stopped after Gaara glared at her. ''Guess I shouldn't mess with him.' The shy girl though again. _

"_SABAKU!" The teacher raises her voice into a stern, levelled yell. _

"_...What?" the boy named Gaara asks. "You're sharing a seat with Hinata for the rest of this semester, since we don't have any other room-" "But Ms. Y! Hinata can share with me and-" Sakura interrupted "No. Didn't you hear what I said? Gaara is so anti-social that even a racoon would be good company…honestly" Ms. Y shook her head. "It's final, Hinata, grab that chair over there- Gaara move over, you have the biggest desk in the class"_

_So Hinata dropped her books atop the desk (much to Gaara's dismay) walked away and picked up the chair (with two hands) from across the room. She dropped it gently beside Gaara. She sat down awkwardly, wishing this period would be over soon. "Ok, class, now that that's sorted out- work on your sketches" Ms. Y finishes. "Oh, and Sakura…could you deliver these things for me?" She asks. "Ya' sure" Sakura looks back at Hinata with a sympathetic look. _

_The class goes back to Chaos. Hinata begins to sketch what she remembers from last night's dream. 'I think it was about a chained angel…it was dark around her, and she had tears streaming down her face…' Hinata contemplated. She started to sketch in the detail, but feels a presence behind her. _

_Turns out the red-headed boy is looking over her shoulder, with an empty expression. "oh" Hinata turns around slightly, and she slowly covers her drawing out of embarrassment. "It's good." He says unemotionally, and Hinata turns pink._

_Hinata sneaks a glance at his drawing. 'Holy shit… (Ahem) pardon my French but wow…that's amazing' Hinata thought in shock. It was of a desert, and what seemed to be a sandstorm, wrapping itself around a young child reaching out. _

"_You said your name was Hinata?" He asks, although it sounds like he already knows the answer. "Y-yes i-i-it is…" Hinata stutters out 'He's actually trying to have a conversation with me?' The dark-haired girl asks herself._

"_Hinata…?" He trails off, waiting for Hinata to complete her name. "Hyuuga" Hinata says without stuttering. She wasn't allowed to say her last name while stuttering; last time she did it her Father slapped her. It was dishonour, and she was told she should be ashamed._

"_Oh" He says abruptly. "You're the girl who socked Kin in the face" He says in monotone. 'W-what?! Why does everyone seems to know about this?!' Hinata panicked in her thoughts. "I d-didn't r-r-really s-sock h-her in the-" "Good job" He interrupts her. It took about fifty seconds for Hinata to wipe the shocked look off her face when she saw his. Sabaku Gaara, the stoic, apathetic, angry boy was smirking. And he was smirking at HER._


	6. Awkward situation

_(RIIIING!!!)_

"_Sakura come here for a moment, I have something to discuss with you" Ms.Y beckons Sakura forth. "(sigh)It's about the mural isn't it? Well, I swear I didn't draw the god damn mustaches!! Why does everyone think that I-" the pink-haired girl gets interrupted by Ms.Y "Relax, I just want to discuss it, ok?" _

_Sakura walks over to her desk and they begin to talk. _

_Hinata shakes her head side to side, gathers up her books, stands up and turns her tomato-red face in the other direction. She begins to walk away when all of a sudden she's grabbed by the arm "Did I say you could go?". The dark-haired girls eyes widen 'Oh my god, this is exactly the same thing the other boy did…' she realizes. _

"_W-wha?" Hinata squeaks out 'Great, now I sound incompetent..'. "I said, 'Did I say you could go?'" Gaara says with a straight face. It took Hinata a moment to also realize that the smirk had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. _

"_Wh-why w-w-would I n-n-need your p-permission?" the small girl bravely asks. For a moment, an unreadable emotion flickered on his face. But instead of answering right away, the red-haired boy stepped forward and whispered in her ear "Why would you not?"._

_Hinata then took in a sharp intake of breath, and promptly fainted. _

'_Ugh…w-what are all t-these noises…m-my head hurts so m-much…' Hinata thought as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You're in the infirmary" a familiar monotone answers. 'I actually said that out loud?!' she thinks in embarrassment. She opens her eyes to see the flame-haired boy from art class._

"_Where's the nurse?" Hinata asks. "You're not stuttering." Gaara states._

_As you can probably guess, in two seconds flat, the small girl's face went from porcelain white to fire truck-red. 'This is first time I haven't stuttered in front of a person'_

"_My, my…no need to get so embarrassed…" another deep voice says._

_Hinata immediately turns around to see an unfamiliar face. 'His face is…almost like a dolls' "B-beautiful…" Hinata slaps her hand to her mouth a little too late. "Thank you" the boy answers softly._

"_I'm Haku, the assistant in the infirmary, just to satisfy your curiousity" the long-haired boy turns and says to Gaara. "I already knew that" Gaara returns. _

_Haku turns to the embarrassed Hinata "So, how are you? I see your boyfriend carried you all the way here." He smiles._

"_N-no h-he i-i-isn't my-" but just when Hinata was about to finish, Gaara interrupts her "Yes, I did." _


	7. Hiding behind a sweet smile

_Haku smiles gently at the two whiling replying with "What a wonderful boyfriend you have." Gaara stares blankly back at him "Hn."_

"_Oh by the way, you can go now." The beautiful boy turns to Hinata and says "School's going to end in two minutes, so it'd be pointless for you to attend now." He once again smiles and enters another room. It is __very__ quiet._

"_Huh"? The small girl says in shock. 'Wait a minute. WHAT. WHAT THE HELL?! I FAINTED AND STAYED IN THAT STATE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!?' the usually shy girl thinks to herself._

_She turns to her side up to find the redheaded boy seated on the side of the bed "Were you not listening? He said school is almost over, so don't bother trying to find your last period class." He tilts his head at her "Are you going to stay in that bed for the rest of the day?" Gaara says in a monotone voice. Hinata appears shocked and turns pink._

_She slowly gets up out of the bed, while not looking at the fiery redhead (who's currently burning a hole in her back from staring). Just as her feet touch the floor, she's pulled back quick and she falls on her back (on the bed). Her mouth, agape with shock, she looks up at Gaara "Uh…W-w-w-what are you-?"_

"_How are you feeling?" He asks her still in monotone from above. 'He did this just because he wanted to ask me a simple question?!' Hinata frantically thinks as she try's to make sense of this ordeal._

_Hinata shakes her head and gets up again, walks to the door and turns "I-I-I'm much b-better …t-t-t-hank y-you…" The red-faced girl opens the door and leaves quietly._

"_Hinata…." Gaara mumbles under his breath. "...Next time you won't get away so easily…"_

_He gets up and turns to another door in the room. "You can come out now Haku."_

_The door opens to reveal the beautiful faced boy that helped Hinata earlier. "So, how did it feel listening to our conversation?" Gaara asks Haku nonchalantly. He replies with a gentle smile "It was quite interesting. She's a real shy one, isn't she?" he steps forward in Gaara's direction "I think…" he begins with another sweet smile "That your decision is ridiculous."_

"_I think your smile makes me sick." The redhead replies. Haku's eyes widen with delight "Oh really? My, that's surprising." Gaara glares at him._

_Gaara steps towards Haku "Don't even think for a second that I believe that act of yours" Haku looks up a Gaara. His sweet smile turns into a devilish smirk "What act?"_


	8. On the way home

"The act you have always played, you snake." The flame haired boy says with a disgusted expression. Haku slowly looks up from the floor "Don't you know how the story goes? Eve can't avoid it for much longer, boy."

Gaara's face turns cold "This is not a game." To which the other man responds "You only say that because you are unaware that you are in it." Haku smiles "Now, I have some filing to do, so I would suggest that it's best for you to leave now."

"I'm watching you." Gaara states unemotionally, until he glares. He then turns to leave the room.

Alone in the room Haku snorts to himself "I do believe it would be the other way around."

After Hinata had left the room, she hurried herself to gather up whatever she needed to complete that night's homework and set off to walk home.

'_I hope father won't be upset if I'm late, then again- when is he __**not **__upset.' _She thought.

She started to leave the gates of the school when all of a sudden she heard a male call out to her "Hey, you!" She almost froze in fear – but in fact started to walk much faster than before by instinct (despite the man's calls). It was no use as the footsteps from behind her soon reached her side "I told you to wait up." She soon met with the torso of whoever was following her.

Hinata looked up to find Naruto, the boy from before, smirking as he always did.

"Why are ya' going home so late?" He asks "Did you faint or somethin'?"

'_Bullseye.'_ With no words said in response, Hinata blushed as always which only caused the gorgeous blond boy to laugh. "Oh man you're so predictable~" he continued to laugh and then, with teasing eyes he finished with: "Except when you're in a fight."

The dark haired girl waved her hands in front of her "N-no, I really d-d-don't f-fight!" She then _tried_ to regain her composure and suddenly blurted out "W-why are **y-y-you** here s-so late?" He chuckled "Because my spidey senses were tingling and I knew I had to wait for you~" He then winked "So… I think I live around the same area as you; we might as well walk together, Hina-chan."

"Uhm, I s-s-suppose there's not m-much choice in t-t-this anyways…" She trails off, both of them starting to walk. He starts the conversation "Ya' know, I didn't get the chance to say this earlier, but I wanted to applaud you on beatin' Kin up, she's a real bitch." His face twisted "And a cruel bitch at that."

The dark haired girl dared herself to ask "H-has hurt y-you too?" He gives her a look of a conceited man "Ohoh, not me, there's no way" his expression turned dark "But a friend, yes." Hinata waited in anticipation of the explanation, too afraid to ask for more. "At the time Kin liked me, and when that girl doesn't get what she wants- you expect there to be hell to pay ya' know?" He sighed "A friend of mine, a girl, got too close to me for her liking and as a result was beaten very badly." He continued "Not only was she beaten, she was burned by a lighter on her arm. I wanted to get the police involved but cuz' of her family's connections it was impossible."

Hinata's mouth was agape. She thought she was the only one that felt Kin's wrath at such a level. "Poor Haruno…" He trailed off with a sad tone.

Her ears perked up at that and remembered her art class's roll call. She gasped "Y-you mean S-Sakura?" He gave her a nod "But Kin wouldn't dare touch her now, she's got enough of a rep to scare her off at this point."

Hinata looked down at her feet as she took her steps, feeling bad for Sakura '_No wonder she acts so tough in class…'_

Her attention is caught by the sound of his deep laugh "Don't be so grim, even though the weather is cloudy, treat me like your sunshine, okay?" Her face shows an expression that only appears when one does not know how to respond to something.

He laughs nervously "I was jokin'. My hair is blonde, same as the sun, get it?" She burst out into giggles "Alright' alright' I know my jokes aren't that funny!" he frowns childishly. Noticing she's still laughing, he stops to stare.

"Aha, now that's somethin' I'm glad I saw today." He smiles at her gently "Your laugh is pretty you know, might as well showcase it more often." A pink Hinata brings her hand up to cover her mouth "o-oh, th-thanks…" she looks up with a smile "Y-you're jokes a-aren't _that_ bad, you k-know." He smiles back.

They both reach the street at which they need to go separate paths. She turns to look at him and bows slightly "G-good day N-Naruto-kun!" Suddenly he walks towards her. It was so close that Hinata was taken off guard when he said "In return for me walking you home-" He put his hand gently on her cheek to turn it and then gave it a kiss quickly "Consider it your payback~" Before Hinata could respond appropriately he was gone. Red faced and confused, she touched the place on her cheek where his lips kissed "W-wha…"

And this, this was the start of the first _many_ 'paybacks' for the shy Hyuuga to come.


End file.
